I Hate You Troy Bolton
by JacobBlack18
Summary: "I hate you Troy Bolton!" I screamed at him. He looked at me. "Then why do you look at me every time I walk into class? Why do you blush when I call you baby? I know you don't hate me, in fact I know you love me. And I know that I love you too." RxR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The doors of East High opened allowing me into the school. Hundreds of my fellow classmates swarm the halls greeting each other. I smiled at the people I knew before finding my way to my locker.

"Hey Gabi," my best friend, Taylor said approaching me. I smiled at her.

"Hey Tay," I said hugging her close.

"So what are we doing today after school?" she asked as I pulled away to open my locker.

"Oh I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"How about we head over to the Plaza to hang out with Sharpay and Kelsi?"

"Sure sounds fun."

"Hello beautiful," I heard Chad, boyfriend of Taylor, said arriving at her side. This could only mean one thing; Troy freaking Bolton was not far behind. God I hate him. He was the most annoying, cocky, obnoxious person ever! I really didn't see why girls through themselves at his feet, worshipping him like some god. There was nothing special about Troy Bolton. He was like every other guy in the world, all brawn and no brain.

By now Chad was making out with Taylor as I shut my locker close. I really hate their PDA but I deal with it. They are one of the cutest couples in East High but I got to admit how the two most different people wound up together. Never in a million years did I think this would happen. Just then Troy came from behind Chad and "accidently" bumped into him stopping the make out session.

"Oh oops my bad man," Troy said sarcastically laughing at Chad's annoyed expression.

"Whatever hoops, I don't accidently push you when you're making out with your weekly fling," Chad said wrapping an arm around Taylor.

"Hey now, I never said you couldn't." Troy then turned his attention to me. I looked up at him with a stern look.

"What's with the silence Gabriella? Cat got your tongue?" he asked chuckling. I smirked at him.

"Excuse me for not wanting to talk to a douche bag like you."

"Oh that hurts Gabriella, it hurts deep," he said feigning hurt. He then looked past my shoulder. I looked to where he was looking. There was a hot blonde cheerleader standing there shooting him sexy looks. I looked back to Troy who was sending her a wink.

"Wow why don't you just go fuck her right there in the hallway?" I asked annoyed.

"Well that is tempting but then I might get suspended."

"Whatever, come on Taylor," I said grabbing her arm as I dragged her away from Chad. We made our way to homeroom. The day just started and I already was pissed off. I hate how Troy can get under my skin so easily.

**Troy's POV**

"Why do you have to be so mean to her Troy?" I heard Chad asked as we walked down the hall towards my locker.

"Why do you sound so much like a girl Chad?" I asked elbowing him. He ignored my comment.

"I'm being serious here Troy. You know you can stop being an ass to Gabriella." I ignored his comment as I reached my locker and opened it.

"Why would I do that? That's the fun part of my day. It's so easy for me to get under her skin and piss her off."

"You know where I'm from, when guys like the girls; they don't act like jerks and treat them like you do."

"Is that so? Where the hell are you from?" I asked chuckling at him.

"Whatever Troy; I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but if you like Gabriella so much, start being nice to her."

"Shh!" I hissed at him.

"I told you to never say that in public," I said slamming my locker shut and walking towards homeroom.

"What's the big deal?"

"Look you know and everybody in this school knows that Gabriella and I hate each other. If anyone finds out that I like her, it will ruin everything," I stated like I did so many times before to him.

"Who cares? Take a risk for once Bolton. Quit stalling because eventually things will stop going your way and start heading in a different direction. If you like Gabriella, just tell her man and quit being a wuss."

"Hey I am not a wuss! Besides this is all part of my plan to get Gabriella to like me."

"Oh really? Genius plan captain," he said sarcastically entering home room. I sighed and walked in to lay eyes on Gabriella who rolled her eyes at me and went back to talking to Taylor. I sat down in my seat in the front as the bell rang beginning the day.

**AN: my new story idea, review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Pass it Danforth! Go after him Cross! Pass it to Bolton! Shoot Troy!" Coach Bolton was yelling out instructions to the team as they battle it out on the court. The sound of the ball falling through the net made Coach happy. He blew the whistle stopping the game.

"Gather around boys!" the team gathers around Coach as I stood front and center.

"Alright in four days, you'll be up against Carmel High for the finals before the championship game. You win this game, you go on to the championships against reigning champs, the West High Knights. This is one of the most important games of your lives. This game determines if you go to the grand stage for the championship or you get send home with nothing.

West High Knights has beaten us out of the championships for the past 4 years. Three of which we had gone to the actual championship game. They're tough to beat no doubt about it. But one thing different from this team standing in front of me than any other team I have ever coached is that we have the talent, the heart, and the will to win. That's why we're one of the two undefeated teams left.

This is a team effort game. If any of you go into this game not giving one hundred and ten percent, we will lose. This team works because everyone plays a major role. If one of you seems to fall short of their role, not only do you lose, the team loses. Practice will be extended to an hour later starting tomorrow. If you happen to miss practice or even be one minute late, your ass is on that bench. Now hit the showers."

The team walked slowly back into the locker room.

"Troy?" my father called for me. I turned to him as the rest of the team disappeared into the locker room.

"Yeah what's up dad?"

"Listen son, this team is going to need you to bring the best you have onto that court Friday night against the Titans. This team, hell this school, is depending on you to take us to the championship this year. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah no problem dad."

"Good, also one more thing. You do know who score the most points against West High ever in a championship game right?"

"Of course, you."

"That's right, one of the greatest accomplishments of my life. 48 points against the Knights; this is your year to break that record."

"Yeah sure thing dad, I'll try my best."

"Damn straight you will. Now hit the shower." I left my dad and walked into the locker room. I quickly took a shower and changed. I met Chad in the parking lot who was talking on the phone with a certain girl of his.

"Yeah Tay, I'm sorry I won't be able to make dinner on Thursday. Coach pushed practice to 6," I heard him explain to her. I push the alarm button to my Audi that Chad currently was leaning against. It beeped warning Chad that the car was unlocked. I popped the back open as I threw my bag in there. Chad soon followed. We climbed inside the car.

"Yeah I'm really sorry babe, I'll make it up to you soon okay?" I heard him apologized. Now you might wonder why I just don't grab his phone and throw it out the window. Well for one if I did that, I will never hear the end of it from Chad or Taylor and secondly he's my best friend.

"Listen I have to go, I'll call you later. Bye," he hung up and turned to me.

"Game against Carmel, you ready?" he asked.

"I was born ready Chad. You should know that."

"Of course, you're the coach's son." I turned the corner to Chad's street as the car fell into a deep silence.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Chad asked getting out of the car. I nodded and he left for his house. I drove down to the nearest gas station for a fill up. I took out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Jason answered.

"Hey Jason, is your cousin still dealing?"

"Uh yeah why are you asking?"

"Listen I need to dose up for the big game on Friday, think you can hook me up?"

"Troy I don't think weed is going to help you."

"No you idiot, I need some steroids or pills that make me faster than I already am."

"Oh! That makes more sense. I'll give him a call and see what I can do man."

"Thanks, call me back as soon as possible."

"Well do but Troy are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm pretty sure. Talk to you later Jason," I said hanging up. I finished pumping the gas and left the store and headed towards home.

**Gabriella's POV**

My phone started to buzz as I was about to study for my chemistry test. I answered as it was from Taylor.

"Hey Tay," I replied opening up my binder.

"Hey girl, so are you going to the game Friday?" she asked obviously knowing my answer to her question already.

"Tay you already know my answer to that."

"Oh come on Gabi, it will be super fun."

"Tay, I don't think its fun sitting next to you while you yell and cheer Chad on. If that's your idea of fun than you can count me out."

"Oh quit being such a bitch Gabi. No pun intended. You know you want to see Troy all hot and sweaty on that court."

"Whatever Tay, I'm still not going and I do not want to see him all sweaty, that's disgusting. Besides you know that-"

"I know that you like."

"No I don't Taylor. I will never like someone like that."

"Oh quit beating around the bush Gabi we all know that you like him, you just won't admit it."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Kelsi, and Sharpay of course." Suddenly I heard Sharpay and Kelsi yelling in the background.

"Listen Tay if you guys have nothing better than to annoy me, I have to study for the chemistry test."

"Okay, okay we'll pick you up on Friday at 4."

"Okay…wait what?"

"Bye Gabi good luck on your test."

"Wait! Taylor!" she hung up on me. I groan in frustration. Sometimes my friends can be really annoying. I can't believe I was going to some stupid basketball game on Friday.

My phone started to buzz again as I picked it up reading the screen.

_T.A.B Calling_

I smiled at the screen glad that he was actually calling me. I answered it before it went to voicemail.

"Hey," I answered smiling as I fell on my bed ignoring my chemistry studying.

"Hey beautiful, sorry I didn't call earlier. I had something to do after I got out of practice."

"Nah it's cool, at least you called."

"Yeah it's good to hear your voice when you're not yelling at me."

"Same here, I miss you."

"Yeah I miss you too. Babe?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to be there on Friday right?"

"Of course silly, I'll be there front and center."

"Good I'm going to need you there."

"You're going to do great sweetie, don't sweat it."

"Yeah I hope so."

**AN: Ooohhhhh, review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day at school, I arrived with Chad. We slowly walked into the school. Many people greeted us, teammates, classmates, or just people I didn't even know. I just gave them all a nod and a couple of handshakes. Chad and I were walking towards our lockers when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I took it out and answered it.

"Hey Troy, I got your stuff man," I heard Jason on the other end.

"Great I'll meet you out back by the gym before practice. Don't do anything stupid and get caught with it alright Jase?" I mumbled quietly.

"Alright, don't worry I got this." With that I hung up on him as we approached Gabriella and Taylor. Chad went over to her and kissed her just like every morning. I seriously think he's whipped. I turned to look at Gabriella.

"What are you looking at Bolton?" I smiled at her.

"Oh nothing baby." I said and walked away. I smiled at the blush that crept up onto her face. She quickly grabbed Taylor and pulled her away. Chad came running up beside me.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"My genius plan of getting her to like me of course."

"Well hoops, looks like it might work. I haven't seen her blush like that since I caught her in her underwear." I stopped dead and looked at him. He looked at me.

"Dude totally misunderstanding! I walked in on the wrong time between her and Taylor."

I ignored his comment and walked into homeroom. He sighed and followed me in. I put all my stuff down on the table and look up to see her staring at me. At this moment I thought she would roll her eyes and stop looking at me but she didn't. What's with that? Ha! My plan is working.

**Gabriella's POV**

I couldn't believe Troy called me baby in public! What the hell is wrong with him? What the hell is wrong with me? Why in the world did I blush?

The girls were talking among themselves about what to wear on the big game on Friday. I had stopped paying attention when Troy had walked into the room. Normally I would roll my eyes but this time they stuck to the sight in front of me.

"Earth to Gabriella?" I heard Sharpay said bringing me out of my day dream. I turned back to them smiling and trying not to blush.

"Um what?" I asked.

"We asked what you are going to wear to the game Friday."

"Oh yeah um I don't know, something red and white."

"Gabriella! You got to go all out here!" Sharpay screamed at me.

"Ok, ok, I don't know what I'm wearing but I'll figure it out once I get home."

"Oh I have an idea! We should all wear our boyfriends' numbers on our backs!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can have Zekey's number, you can have Chad's and Kelsi can have Jason's! That is a great idea Taylor. And we can reuse them at the championship game." Sharpay exclaimed excitingly. I groaned at their fashion idea.

"And you Gabriella, my dearest friend, will have Troy's number," Sharpay stated. I looked up to her in shock.

"What? No way in hell am I going to do that! I hate Troy Bolton!" I yelled at her.

"That's not what I heard according to what happened in the halls this morning."

"Taylor you told!"

"I had to! You never blush in front of a guy much less Troy. Hell the only time you blush was when Chad walked in on us with you in your underwear." I blushed again much to my dismay. Sharpay and Kelsi looked to Taylor for an explanation on her little comment.

"It's a long story, maybe for another day," she explained. Ms. Darbus walked in making the class go into silence mode.

"Gabi, you're still wearing number 14 on your back on Friday!" Sharpay whispered at me. I groaned and put my head down. What a day this turned out to be.

**Troy's POV**

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. I grabbed my book and headed down towards my locker. I opened it and threw my book in the there than slamming it shut. I grabbed my phone and called Jason.

"You got the man, talk to me," he answered.

"Do you always answer your phone like that?" I asked.

"Oh Troy! What's up my man?"

"You remember our little meeting right?"

"Oh yeah, meet you there in a few minutes, just got to say goodbye to Kelsi."

"Alright." I hung up and walked into the locker room. No one was in there yet. I quickly changed and grabbed a bottle of water. I had to test out how this thing will work on me. I walked to the back of the gym where no one goes at all. I would know.

With a few minutes, Jason appeared.

"Here you go man, just what you ordered," he said giving me a bag with little red and blue pills in them. I took it from him.

"You sure these will work?"

"My cousin says it does."

"Alright thanks Jase, go get ready for practice."

"Alright see you in there captain." With that he sprinted off leaving me alone. I took out two pills and dropped them in my mouth. I swallowed in down with two gulps of water. I put the rest into my pocket and walking back into the gym.

**AN: Review, thank you all for reviewing so far, you are the best. :) Sorry for updating the wrong chapter, here is the right chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Coach Bolton blew his whistle signaling the end of practice. I walked slowly over to the bench and grabbed a cup of Gatorade. I downed it within seconds. My dad walked over to me slapping me on the back.

"Hey Troy, you looked good out there, keep it up," he said smiling at me.

"Thanks Dad, I'm bringing my best."

"That's good; we're going to need you at your best on Friday. Hit the showers."

"Alright, I'll see you at home Dad." I walked into the lockers.

"Hey man, looks like those pills are doing you good man," Jason said coming from behind me.

"Yeah it is, thanks Jase, talk to you later." I walked away from him and grabbed a towel heading into the showers.

Once again I dropped off Chad and headed towards my own home.

"Hey mom, dad, I'm home," I yelled as I entered the house.

"In the kitchen Troy," I heard my mom yelled. I walked in there to see my Dad on the phone. I walked past him and kissed mom on the cheek.

"Who's he talking to?" I asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. My dad hung up and turned to me smiling from ear to ear.

"What's going on pops?" I asked taking a gulp of water.

"Well I just got off the phone with a scout from U of A. He said he's going to be at the game this Friday to watch the star athlete."

"You're kidding?"

"No, he's going to be there Troy. This only means that you are surely going to be playing at your best right?" he asked coming around the table to look eye level to me.

"Yeah of course dad, you know that I will."

"At a boy, no go do your homework." I only nodded and headed upstairs to my room.

"Gosh why is dad putting all this pressure on me?" I asked myself throwing my stuff on the floor. I fell on my bed face first. I groaned into the pillow clearly frustrated. Then I felt my phone vibrate form my pocket. I turned around on my bed and took out my phone.

_New text message from G.M.M_

_Hey stud, how was your day?_

_**T.A.B**_

_**Practice was hard like usual. My dad is really pushing me to the limit for the game.**_

_G.M.M_

_I'm sorry, wish I can take away all that stress from you_

T.A.B

_**Nah it's no problem, hopefully when I see you there, the stress will disappear**_

_G.M.M_

_I'll be there Wildcat :) wouldn't miss it for the world_

_**T.A.B**_

_**Good to know, listen I'm tired. I think I'm going to call it a night, tough day**_

_G.M.M_

_Alright good night Wildcat_

I closed my phone and took a deep breath. I allowed myself to fall into a deep slumber.

**Friday, 4pm**

**Gabriella's POV **

I was currently checking myself in the mirror. I had on the customize shirt that Sharpay had made for us. I turned around reading the name on the back.

_Bolton, 14_

I heard a car honk from outside from my house. I grabbed my keys and went outside. I climbed into the car of Sharpay. Kelsi and Taylor greeted me as Sharpay started off towards East High for the big game. We parked and walked into the gym. It was almost jam packed. We found our floor seats that Sharpay had reserved.

I looked around the gym full of East High parents, students, and faculty. I then looked onto the court where the teams were warming up. I caught the eye of Troy. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He went back to shooting the ball in his hand.

The lights of the gym went out and lights started to flash.

"Alright East High are you guys ready for the Western Conference Finals Game?" I heard the announcer asked. The crowd cheered in response.

"Alright let's give a big hand welcome to your East High Wildcats!" the crowd erupted into cheers and the lights came back on. Game on.

**AN: Okay here's chapter 4. Next chapter holds a surprise, big game is about to start. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We're early into the fourth quarter with the Wildcats leading the Titans by 14 points. Troy Bolton has been nothing but exceptional tonight ladies and gentlemen. Troy leading his team with 42 points in his pocket," the announcer announced happily. I watched the game intently from my seat with Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor.

The game was on the Wildcats' side as we were leading the game from the gecko. Troy was playing phenomenal as always but something about him tonight kind of stood out to me. I ignored it knowing that nothing was wrong with him. One of the opposing players got a foul off Troy and Coach Bolton called in his team for a timeout.

"Okay guys we need to focus on this last quarter. Don't let them get to you understand? Troy you're looking good out there, keep it up. Alright everyone hands in," Coach Bolton said. The team gathered their hands together and called break going back onto the court.

The opposing team sinks in their free throws. Troy was slowly making his way down the court to the other side and something seemed wrong with him. Then at that minute, everything went wrong.

**Troy's POV**

Chad passed the ball to me and I started making my way down the court. Suddenly my body felt weak. I ignored it and continued to run slowly towards the opposing net. My body started to shake and I was started to see things blurry.

"Come on Troy, get a grip," I said in my head. I stopped and looked up at Chad. He was looking at me weirdly. I looked to my dad and he was yelling at me to pass the ball. I tried to pass it but I couldn't. My vision started to get really blurry and the sound around me was starting to fade.

I took one last look at towards the crowd, meeting Gabriella's concerned face. Than at that moment, I blacked out. The last thing I felt was my body hitting the hard cold floor of the court. The last thing I heard was the screams and concerned voices of my teammates.

"Troy!" I heard my dad running to me and bending down to check on me. The last thing I saw was Gabriella's face in my mind before I completely blacked out.

**AN: Sorry for the very short chapter, I'm saving the best part for the next longer chapter. Haha to clear up a few things, Gabriella and Troy act like they hate each other but in reality they are secretly dating behind everyone's back. They pretend to hate each other to throw off everyone's sneaky suspicions. Troy only allowed Chad to know half the truth, in which he likes her. Hope that clears up some things. Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I awoke to the sounds of people walking around, machines beeping, and many other annoying sounds. As soon as I got my hearing straight and my vision clearly, I took the surrounding in. I was currently in a hospital bed.

"Mr. Bolton," I heard a male voice called my dad right outside the curtains surrounding me. I tried my best to listen in on their conversation.

"How's he doing doctor?"

"Well we pumped his stomach, seems that Troy was taking drugs to help elevate his game."

"What are you talking about? Troy doesn't do drugs."

"Well our tests seem to prove that wrong Mr. Bolton."

"Alright you listen to me, no one is to know of this, you understand?"

"Yes sir," with that said I slowly sat up feeling how weak my body was. Just then I heard a female voice calling my dad's name, it was mom.

"Jack is he okay?"

"He's fine Lucille. We should give him some time to rest." I heard them walking away.

I couldn't stand to have my parents see me like this so I took of all the tubes and crap they had on me. I pulled my legs over and I felt them touch the cold floor. I grabbed my uniform that was hanging over a chair in the corner. I hurriedly dress as soon as I can. With all the pain from pumping my stomach I slowly walked out of the hospital.

I had only one place where I can go. I needed to see her.

**Gabriella's POV**

Sharpay and the girls dropped me off at home. I slowly made my way into the house, not believing what I just witnessed a few hours ago. Troy had collapsed on the floor of the gym. Everyone was shocked; EMTs arrived as soon as possible. They took Troy to the hospital. I couldn't do anything cause of our secret. I almost jumped out of my seat to go to Troy's side but I couldn't do that.

I closed the front door behind me. I leaned against it, taking in a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. The house was dark. I had forgotten that my mom was away on a business trip for the weekend. I slowly sat down on the couch after turning the living room lights on.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when there was a knock at the door. I thought it might have been the girls checking on me or bringing back something that I left. I got up to go open the door.

"Troy?" I asked surprised to see him. He looked worn out, tired, and in pain. I grabbed his arm and led him inside the house.

"Troy what are you doing here?" I asked sitting him on the couch next to me. He took a breath and turned to me.

"I had to see you, to see if you were okay," he said with concern. I ran my hand through his hair.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm not okay Brie; I'm hurting from head to toe. When I collapsed on that court tonight, I told myself constantly to get up. I told myself everything would be okay if I got up and walked over to you; if I was in your arms, that I'll be fine. I saw you before I blacked out. I realized tonight that I need to be with you every minute of my life. I don't care what the school says about us anymore, Gabriella I need you more than anything." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go home." I can only nod, lost for words. I pushed Troy to lie on the couch and went to get a blanket for him. He held onto my hand as I tried to walk away.

"Please stay with me." I smiled down at him and curled into his side resting my head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around me holding me close as possible. I listen to his heart beating. I slowly fell into a deep sleep content to be his arms.

I awoke the next morning still in the same position I was in last night. I shifted a little to look up at the one face I never get tired of looking at. Just then he opened his eyes to look down at me. He smiled that crooked smile I love so much.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"That's good." I said resting my head on his chest again.

"Yeah, best night sleep I ever had."

"I had better," I said jokingly. He chuckled along with me.

"So it's Saturday, is your mom gone?"

"Yeah, for the entire weekend."

"Sounds like we have the house to ourselves."

"Yes I guess it does." I sat up and looked down at him.

"What?"

"You want to tell me what happened last night?" I asked rubbing circles on his chest. He sighed and sat up with me.

"I overdosed on drugs," he stated. I was shocked beyond belief.

"Troy, why would you do that?"

"You know how much stress my dad has been putting on me. I couldn't deal with it, so I asked Jason's cousin to help me out."

"Troy, you could have gotten yourself killed from an overdose!"

"I know I'm sorry, but I couldn't deal with all the stress and I was getting stretched to the limit." I didn't say anything. I turned away from him sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Don't be mad at me please Brie. I promise to never do that ever again," he said wrapping an arm around my waist as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm not mad Troy, just disappointed." I turned to face him.

"But as long as you promise never to do that again, I guess I'm just glad to have you here now." He smiled at me.

His lips came in contact with mine. My hand went to cup his face as our kiss became intense. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip asking for permission. I grant it and his tongue entered my mouth. We pulled away breathless, leaning our heads against each other.

"Oh my god!" we heard a loud shriek from the door. We turned our heads to see Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. I had forgotten that I had given a set of keys of my house to Taylor. Oh shit, what a way to start out a perfect Saturday morning.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys :)**


End file.
